Lavender and Orange
by dinokawaii
Summary: *This is my very first story. I hope you will give me a chance. It probably will seem slow at first but hopefully you'll stay and get into it.* This is my version of how Naruto fell in love with Hinata. Even though at first she denied she liked him, slowly she grew to love him. *Future lemon.* Enjoy :D
1. A New Start

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

_Ugh, great. It's Monday. I'm sick of getting up early and it's only the third week of school. _

Naruto looked at his clock flashing 6:05 A.M. There was a soft but stern knock on his door.

"Naruto, it's time to get up. I've already started cooking breakfast. Now do you really want to be in a rush for school again?" said Kushina. "Okay. I want to get to school early today anyways to finish up some work."

With that Naruto got up and got ready for school. He made his way down the stairs smelling his mom's cooking. He saw his father sitting at the table with his mom holding hands and smiling. _Man, I really hope I have that one day._

"Well good morning lazy" said Minato. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" Naruto sat down at the table and stuffed a piece of toast and bacon in his mouth. Taking a sip of his juice and wiping his mouth, Naruto looked at his parents curiously. "Yeah dad. Why are you two in such a good mood? It's creepy."

"No reason. Just happy to have my family, that's all," said Minato. Kushina giggled. "Me too." Minato looked at his watch. "Oy, Naruto it's almost 7. Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Crap you're right!" Naruto stuffed the remainder of his food in his mouth and chugged down the rest of his juice as he grabbed his things and ran out the door. "Bye guys. Love you!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay Hinata. Now this is all new to the both of us and I want you to know that everything is going to turn out great."

"Yes father. I'm ready for anything," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"I brought you here a little early so you can find your way around the school best you can. I have to get to work and I might not get off until 6. If that's the case, ask Neji to take you home." With that Hiashi gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead and drove off. Hinata was new to Kohona High and was hoping she could just be invisible like she was at her old school.

There was a small peck at Principal Tsunade's door. "Come in." Hinata entered and sat in the seat across from her new principal. "Ah, Ms. Hyuuga I presume?"

"Yes mam. My father spoke to you on the phone Friday. You said it was okay for me to come a little earlier than the other students." Hinata looked slightly nervous, but kept eye contact. "Of course! Welcome to Kohona High! Unfortunately, our school counselor isn't here today, but feel free to explore. Here's your schedule and your locker information. Now I have things to look over before it's time for class. This would be an excellent time to find your classes."

With that Hinata nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you very much." Since this school was bigger than her old school she could easily get lost. "First things first: find my locker." Hinata was looking down at the school's map and accidently ran into a trash can. "Ow." _I need to be careful. That could have been embarrassing if anyone had saw._

Naruto had just got done with his class work and was at his locker getting his notebook. He heard a noise. "Huh? Who else is here besides teachers this early?" Naruto peeked around the corner to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and the prettiest eyes. "Who's that?" When Naruto went to look again, no one was there. "Heh, maybe I'm going crazy from sleep deprivation." Naruto closed his locker and headed to first period.


	2. First Encounter

**Hi! Sorry these chapters have been short. I'm trying to get the juices flowing. But when I don't have school I'll try to type up at least 2 chapters a day! **

Chapter 2: First Encounter

As the bell begins to ring the students all get quiet and wait for their teacher. "Well happy Monday children," said Mr. Hatake. As he begin to write down their assignment on the board there was a knock at the door. The children began to talk again. "Ah, Principal Tsunade what can I do ya for?"

"You have a new student. Come on in." Hinata looking at the ground, walked into the class. "This here is Hinata Hyuuga. I have business to attend to, so you can take it from here."

"Sure thing," said Mr. Hatake. Principal Tsunade gave Hinata a hopeful smile and left out the door just as fast as she came. "Class, listen up. We have a new student. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Let's all show her that good ol' Kohona High spirit." He turned to Hinata, "You can sit anywhere there is an open seat." Hinata nodded, "Yes sir." Hinata sat in the front of the classroom where she would have an easy path to the door when the bell rings.

As Naruto looked up from his phone to see the new kid, it hit him. It's her from this morning. I wasn't going crazy. She's actually more beautiful up close.

^Will Mr. Hatake please report to the resource center^

"Okay class. I'll be back in a minute. You can start on the reading until I get back," said Mr. Hatake. As soon as he walked out, the class started back talking. Hinata opened the book and starting reading. I think I'll go say hi, thought Naruto.

"Hi, there. My name's Naruto. Hinata right?" Hinata never looked up from her book. "Yes, that's correct." Naruto stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you." Hinata finally looked up and she was astonished. She had never met someone as handsome or gentle looking as this boy. She shook his hand and blushed. "Nice to meet you as well."

She is so innocent. I think I like her already. I want to get to know her. "Do you like pizza?" She nodded. "Great! You can meet me outside the pizzeria in the courtyard for lunch." Taken aback, Hinata agreed. Naruto smiled in anticipation and went back to his seat. Just at that moment, Mr. Hatake returned. "Alright class, let's get started. Who wants to read first?" The class as a whole, expect for a few, groaned in the impending boredom that was about to occur.


	3. I'll Help You

**Hi again! I changed the format how I write lol. Anywho it's longer! Oh and thanks to my first few supporters. Enjoy! **

* * *

When it was finally time for lunch, Hinata did just ask Naruto had asked her to do. She put her books in her locker and headed to the pizzeria to meet him for lunch.

"Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga," hearing her name being called she turned around to see her older cousin Neji waving her over to come towards him.

"Oh, hello Neji. Do you have lunch this period too?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say hello." Suddenly the tone in his voice changed. "Don't do anything stupid or unnecessary to embarrass yourself. Oh and enjoy your lunch." Neji walked away with his friends and headed outside not waiting for Hinata to reply.

"Okay, thank you," said Hinata in a small voice as he walked away. _He's as blunt as I remember. _

Hinata finally found her way to the pizzeria to see the blonde haired boy from earlier in line. Naruto hadn't noticed her entering the pizzeria yet. _Maybe she was just being polite. She probably doesn't even like to talk to people. _

Grabbing his tray, he walked to the table in the courtyard, where his friends sat. He had a look of somber on his face.

Sasuke looked at his best friend, "What's wrong with you idiot?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh come on Naruto, you're usually happy at lunch time."

"Sorry Sakura, I just…," his words slowly trailed off thinking about Hinata not showing up, he sighed, "It's nothing." Everyone at the table shrugged and continue to eat.

There was a small tapping on his shoulder.

"Cut it out Sasuke, I'm trying to eat."

"That's not me stupid." He pointed to the person standing behind Naruto.

"Um, hello. Is it okay if I sit right here?" Hinata was trying her best to not look nervous.

"Hinata! You came!" Naruto pulled her down to sit beside him. "Sit, sit. These are my friends Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shino." Hinata slightly smiled at them and placed her hands in her lap.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Hin…" "—the reason Naruto was acting like a baby," said Sasuke as he chuckled and Naruto gave him a glare.

"Well, come on Sakura. We need to go study for next period."

"But Sasuke, I'm still eating."

"Take it with you. We only have 20 minutes left." Sakura rolled her eyes and left with Sasuke.

Everyone else at the table continued to eat until the bell rung.

"So Hinata where's your next class?"

"It says study hall."

"I have that too. We actually just go to the library for 50 minutes. Haha. Could I walk you there… you know… to show you the way." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sure." _He's being so nice. _

XXXX

"Is there no teacher?" Hinata asked sitting her books on the table.

"Nah. If things get to bad a teacher on break will come in."

Hinata had never been to a school that trusted the students with this much freedom.

Sasuke and Sakura came in and sat down at the table. Sakura laid her head down while Sasuke read his book.

"Um, Naruto."

Looking up from his notes, "Yea Hinata?"

"Do we have tests in study hall?

"No. What made you ask that?" He started to look back at his notes.

"Well," Hinata started to twiddle her fingers, "your friends went to go study for their next period and they are sitting in here."

Naruto put his notes down and looked at Hinata; he chuckled. "Hinata, Sasuke is in the top of our class, so he doesn't study, and Sakura studies at home." Hinata looked completely confused at his statement.

"Isn't it clear?" Hinata still looked slightly confused. She shook her head no.

"They have… sex… like a lot. Not at school, but just in general. I guessed today was one of those days." Hinata blushed and turned away from Naruto. "Oh."

As Naruto looked back at his notes, he started to get frustrated. "I hate studying for tests, especially Mr. Hatake's."

"I… I could help you. I mean if you would like. Literature is kind of easy to me."

"Really? That would be awesome," Naruto wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here is my address. You can come by at 4. And we don't have to worry about my parents interrupting us, they both work late on Mondays, so it will just be us." Naruto smiled and went back to studying.

Hinata wasn't sure if it was a good idea to offer her help to this boy she just met, but she was going to trust her gut. _"…it will just be us." Just "us". Oh my. No worries._


	4. Study Break

**So. I kinda hope that it's picking up enough for you. This one is longer and I tried to give it a good story without boring you. Enjoy! **

* * *

"I think this is the place," Hinata said while looking at the piece of paper Naruto gave her. She wasn't sure why she had shown up, but it didn't matter at this point; she was here now. _Okay, here goes nothing_.

*DING DONG*

Several seconds went by and there was no response. She then tried knocking. Still no answer.

_But his car is here. Maybe he changed his mind?_

As Hinata was in the motion of turning around to walk home, Naruto snatched the door open.

"Hinata, you made it! Sorry it took me so long to answer. I had fallen asleep," he said with a goofy grin on his face. "Come in."

Hinata looked around his house and admired all the family pictures of him and his parents.

"Man, I'm glad you're helping me study. Even though we just met today, this was mighty nice of you to do for me." Naruto closed the door and motioned her over to the couch.

"So, what part would you like to study first?" Hinata never looked up the whole time she asked.

"Whatever is gonna be on the test is fine."

"Okay, well let's get started."

XXXX

"You're doing good Naruto. We're almost finished."

"Well in that case can we take a break? My brain needs to rest for a minute."

"That sounds fine." Hinata put her books back in her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and began to fan herself.

"Are you hot Hinata? I can turn on the fan if so."

She simply nodded, "Thank you."

Hinata tied her on top of her head to get it off of her neck, which showed how hot she truly was because there was thick amount of sweat on it. Naruto noticed this and he had to pause for a second before walking back to the couch.

"So… Hinata. Tell me what makes you happy."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I like to know what makes all my friends happy. It wouldn't be fair to leave you out."

"We're fr… friends?

"Of course. Only a friend would help another friend out studying for this long without pay." He chuckled.

"Well, I like sunsets. I also like to just be in the presence of people who make me happy," she said with a small smile. "What about you?"

"I LOVE ramen! Any kind of flavor. But what I like more than that is conversation. Believe it or not."

_Wow. He is different from what I thought he would be like. He seemed like the womanizer type somehow._

"You know, Literature is the only subject I have trouble with? I have A's in all my other classes. I'm trying to hold onto this one."

As Hinata was still thinking to herself, Naruto asked her an out of the blue question, "Did you have a boyfriend at your old school?"

Hinata blushed and looked at him in surprise. "No. I wasn't very social in my old school enough to get one. Do you… have a gir…girlfriend?" Hinata immediately asked herself why she was curious to know this.

"Surprisingly, no."

"Surprisingly?"

"A lot of girls like me, but none of them interest me. It's like they're missing something I'm longing for ya know?"

"Like?" Again, she asked herself why she was so curious.

"Haha, I don't know yet. But when I found out, I'll let you know." He flashed her a sincere smile at her.

Hinata melted on the inside at his smile and she turned red.

"Hey are you okay?" He got close to her and put his on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever, but you're turning red. Are you still hot?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just… had a moment."

"Oh. Well as long as you're okay," he smiled again.

_His smile is so perfect. No, what am I saying? I don't need to get involved with boys._

Naruto scooted closer to her and looked her in her eyes. "You know you have amazing eyes? You don't see eyes like that very often. You're unique."

_Unique. Maybe that's what I'm longing for. Someone who's unique. Maybe her._

Hinata quickly changed the subject. "You ha… have a lot of pictures of you and your parents together."

"Oh yeah." Naruto sat back on the couch. "My folks want to remember these days forever and ever since I'm their only kid. It's weird but I don't mind."

"That's a really sweet thing."

"What about your family? Do you take a bunch of pictures too?" Naruto genuinely looked interested.

"Not really. Well, not lately. Things sort of changed a few years ago. So we really don't take those many pictures anymore."

"Do you mind if I asked what happened?" Now he was greatly intrigued and focused on her.

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed. "When I was 12 and my little sister was 9, our mother found out she was sick. By the time the doctors found the cancer, it was already in its late stages. There really wasn't much of anything anyone could do. She didn't want to go through treatment; she was a nurse and she saw how much it affected the family. So, she just went through the motions. As the days went on, even though she tried to play it off, we could see her slowly deteriorating." Hinata was tearing up and doing her best to choke them back. "I wasn't sad because she was dying, just more upset because she was in pain the whole time. But through it all she kept a smile on her face till her last day. After she passed things were hard, but they eventually got better."

Naruto was speechless. It didn't know what to say to this. What could he say?

"I... I'm sorry that happened."

"It's alright. I like to find the bright side in everything. And the bright side with that is she isn't sick and hurting anymore. My mom was strong and she gave us strength even though she was dying. I'm proud of her." Hinata smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes then she slowly lowered her head down.

_This girl lost her mother and still had hope for the future. She is unique and quite amazing._

Naruto grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. "Hinata, you have strength. That's just something I wish all people had. It makes you different, and amazing."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a second far too long. Naruto started to lean in, not knowing what his body was doing. Hinata blushing and unsure, followed suit.

Hinata, for some reason, looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 9 o'clock.

She pulled away before they could get any closer. "It's almost 9. I should be getting home. My father gets off of work around 11 and I would like for him to have something to eat when he and my sister get home."

She gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Hinata. If you aren't busy Saturday, do you want to hang out? You know I could show you around the town and what not."

"Okay." Hinata smiled and walked out the door.

_I can't wait Hinata. For everything._


	5. Little Friends

**Yay! Another chapter! Woot woot! I would really love feedback. Sorry for any errors. Enjoy. **

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week Naruto focused in class while also being excited about Saturday. When Friday came and it was time for study hall, Hinata sat at the table writing while Naruto sat in silence.

"Are you daydreaming idiot?" Sasuke poked Naruto.

"What? No. Just thinking, that's all."

"About her huh? Why don't you just ask her out if she's consuming that much of your brain?"

"Out of all the girls in the school, she peaked my interest. I don't want to mess it up. Besides, I did ask her to let me give her a tour of the town tomorrow." Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"Well that's a start I guess; take some kind of initiative."

"Yeah, your one to talk. Didn't your girlfriend ask YOU out?"

"That was different."

"Sure."

Hinata looked up from her notebook and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. She reflected back on Monday when she told Naruto the story about her mother.

_I never told anyone that story. He makes me feel like I can trust him and tell him anything. It scares me a little._

Naruto turned her way and met her eyes. He smiled at her and got out of his seat to sit by her.

He turned to Sasuke, "I'll see you later."

"Whatever."

Naruto sat next to Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder. "So you ready for tomorrow? It's gonna be fun."

"I'm really hoping for it to be." Hinata gingerly smiled back at him without knowing.

"Well I'll see you at 11 tomorrow."

XXXX

"Son, you really should clean your room since your friend is coming over."

"Dad I have all night. Anyways, isn't mom waiting on you in the car? You know she can be impatient at times."

***HONK HONK*** "LET'S GO MINATO!"

"(sigh) Alright son. Be good. Clean."

XXXX

Naruto was almost done cleaning his room when he stretched across the bed to fix the covers.

"Oh man my bed feels really comfy. I'm sure a little nap won't hurt."

As Naruto was slowly starting to drift into his sleep, the doorbell rang.

***DING DONG***

_Dammit. Dad always forgets something._

"Coming!"

Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata standing there.

"Hi…Hinata. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Naruto looked very concerned.

"Everything is fine. May I come in?"

He opened the door a little wider. "Sure."

They sat on the couch. Naruto could see something was on her mind but before he got the chance to ask she spoke up.

"I've been thinking."

"About."

"Me a…and you." Naruto looked shocked. _Is she serious?_

"What about us?" Finally hearing it in his own voice caught him off guard.

"Naruto, I've been thinking about you and I want you to know, I think I'm falling for you. Is that… okay?"

"Hinata," Naruto looked down and her heart raced. She could almost hear it beating. "that's… perfectly fine because I think I'm falling for you too." He looked up with a smile on his face.

She grabbed him and started to hug him.

_She smells so good. This is bad. I don't need to be this close to her. I won't be able to control myself. _

He pulled away from her and she looked puzzled.

"Is there something wrong Naruto? I thought this would be okay."

"No, no it is! I just don't want to do something stupid."

"I don't mind whatever it is you were thinking about. I'll be okay with it." She smiled an innocent smile at him. That was the last straw. He grabbed her hand and walked her to his room.

"Come with me."

They both sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hinata, are you sure you wanna do this. Isn't this kinda sudden?"

"I have a good judge of character and I trust you."

Naruto put his hand under her chin and pulled her in closer. "Okay."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back almost hungrily. He ran a soft, warm hand along her thigh. Hinata felt tingles shoot through her body. She pulled away.

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?"

She giggled slightly, "No. It's just a little hot in here." Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket and threw it against the wall. Naruto noticed how beautiful her body was. She had curves that made her womanly but they weren't too strong.

They continued to kiss and he laid her back on his bed. He started to rub her thigh and managed to creep one hand under her shirt and caressed her breasts. She moaned in his mouth. He felt himself getting aroused at this. Hinata decided to let him take off her shirt so it would be easier for him. There was still a bra in his way to his goal but for the moment he didn't complain.

Naruto made his way down her body putting small kisses everywhere till he worked his way back up to her neck. He sucked on her neck for a few seconds until he left a mark.

"Hehe there. Now you have something to remind you of me."

Hinata leaned up and kissed him and started to do the same. At the same time he reached around unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. She covered herself and Naruto grabbed her hands and put them to her side.

"Hinata, you don't have to hide or cover up. Everything about you is beautiful." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you."

Naruto began to message her breast with one hand while his other hand moved lower. She pulled away again.

"What's wrong now?" He said almost pouting.

"It's not fair that you still have your shirt on." Hinata said this with a slick intent in her eye. Naruto found that extremely sexy and found his member hard and twitching.

"You're right." He pulled off his shirt. Hinata felt on his strong chest and ran her fingers across it.

She whispered, "I want to make love with you." Naruto nodded and kissed her on the forehead. He then pulled off his shorts leaving him in just his boxers. His member was poking through his boxers and she felt it on her leg. Naruto pulled off Hinata's pants and the only thing left was just her panties.

"Well this is it I guess." He rubbed the back of his head seeing how nervous Hinata was. "How about I go first."

Naruto pulled down his boxers and his member sprung straight up. Hinata blushed at this and shied away. He grabbed her, "It's okay, really. I won't hurt you."

He grabbed each side of the only thing between him and her precious fruit and pulled on each side. He stopped to get her approval. She shook her head okay. He slowly slid them off; soon he would be one with her…

***BANG BANG***

"Naruto get up! Your friend his here!"

Minato opened the door and threw a pillow at Naruto.

"Huh dad? What?"

"I said you friend is here. She is waiting for you down stairs. I can stall for you to get ready."

"Um, okay thanks."

Naruto was boggled at what was happening. Then he realized he was dreaming.

_I was dreaming, but it felt so real. That was amazing._

As Naruto got out of his bed, Minato stuck his head back in the door.

"Oh and son."

"Yeah dad?"

"I don't think she needs to meet your friend just yet."

Naruto looked at the direction his father was pointing at.

"Shoot!" Naruto pushed him out the door and slammed it.

Shaking his head, "Poor boy." Minato started walking down the hallway laughing.

* * *

Lol sorry bout that. I gave you a lemony scent. The real lemon will be good. I promise. Again thanks to all my supports so far. Anyways thanks for viewing!


	6. I Love You

**OMG HI! Sorry that it's been forever. I've been a little sick and still had to go to school so zero free time. Since I had a minute I wanted to write something. Sorry if it's not that good and that it's really short. I'll have a break soon from school in a couple of days so then I can write a lot more. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Hinata saw Minato coming down the stairs smirking.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh what? Yes of course. The boy just overslept. He'll be down in a few."

Hinata was nervous being around his parents because she wasn't use them yet. Whenever they directly spoke to her, she would barely say her response.

Naruto was hurriedly getting ready for his outing with Hinata.

"I can't believe I was dreaming. What the hell would even make me do that? I have to control myself around her. I don't wanna ruin this."

He grabbed his jacket and ran down stairs. Kushina and Minato were sitting on the same couch as Hinata showing her Naruto's baby pictures.

"And this one here is the first time he ever ate a lemon." Kushina started to tear up.

"Uh what are you guys doing?"

She burst into tears. "My baby is all grown up!"

"Mom get a hold of yourself."

Minato grabbed Kushina and looked at Naruto.

"Maybe you guys should get going." He rubbed Kushina's back and walked her upstairs.

It was an awkward silence for a moment. Naruto was completely embarrassed but Hinata thought it was a very sweet and kind thing.

"Ha. That was…"

"Aw… awkward." Hinata twiddle her fingers. "But I think it's sweet that your mother still thinks of you as her baby." She smiled at him. Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled back and walked out the door.

XXXX

Walking down the street Naruto told Hinata about everything in his life. Hinata took it all in and was happy that he was willing to share his life with her. Naruto paused for a second.

"You know Hinata, I've been talking all this time about me. Not once have I let you spoke."

"It's okay. I like to listen." She threw him a sincere smile.

_There she goes again with that smile of hers. It's going to make me go crazy. _

"Naruto… are you okay?"

"Yeah. So are you enjoying your new home and what not?"

"It's an adjustment, but I'm getting used to it."

Hinata began to talk while Naruto listened to her every word. He watched her lips move and her eyes sparkle when she talked about different things. They stopped at an ice cream place.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I have something I want to ask you." He swallowed real hard and looked her in the eye.

"Sure."

He was trying to find the encouragement to ask her something neither of them might not be ready for.

"Okay here goes." He took a deep breathe. "It's only been a week. But, I… I've fallen for you somehow. We've been spending everyday together since you came and talking to you and hanging out with you made me realize, you're what I'm looking for." He looked up at Hinata.

"Hin…" She was turned the opposite way from him.

"Naruto. That is truly sweet of you to say, but I'm not someone you would want in your life as more than just a friend. I'm complicated and have too many issues that need to be resolved."

"I don't care. Whatever you go through I wanna be there. I… I love you."

Naruto didn't realize what he was saying in time to catch himself.

_He loves me? I can't do this right now._

"I have to go Naruto! I had a good time. I'm sorry." She grabbed her things and ran towards her home.

"Shit! I didn't mean to say it so soon. I hope I didn't mess this up."

_I really do love her and it hurts because she might not feel the same about me. _


	7. Can We Meet for Lunch?

**OH MY GOSH! HI GUYS! It's literally been months. Sorry about that. When I had stopped writing it was the middle of senior year for me and things were really hectic. And now I'm in college, so it hasn't been any better but I missed writing. I'm going to trying to stick to my promise of two chapters every upload. I won't upload every day, but I'll try at least twice a week. Anyways get ready for longer chapters! :D So glad to be back!**

* * *

Naruto! You're back. So how was your date?"

"Dad, it wasn't a date and whatever it was I screwed up." He started to get angry with himself when he thought about what he said to Hinata. _… I love you. What the hell was I thinking?_

"Son, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know Monday."

Naruto walked upstairs to his room and closed the door. He had never felt so nervous or worried about anything before, especially a girl. But to him, in the little time he had spent with Hinata, she became more than just a girl to him.

He picked up his phone, "Maybe I should call her and explain. Yeah, I'll do that." As he was dialing her number, he suddenly thought that he would seem abrasive and kind of creepy if he bothered her like that. "No, I'll just give her some space."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hun?"

""No mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"You're dad told me you were upset when you came in. Did she hurt you?"

*sigh* "I said something that I was feeling and I think I scared her off."

"To be honest with you, I've never seen you so concerned about a girl before." Kushina stopped and looked out the window. _Maybe this girl is different to him. He has been spending a lot of time with her._

"Son, whatever happened is a thing of the past. Don't dwell. It will be better."

She kissed him on the forehead and walked out the room.

Naruto sighed deeply. "I hope so."

XXX

_He…he loves me? No maybe I don't hear him correctly._

Hinata made her way into her house, with a head full of confusion and disbelief.

_I really like him, even though I shouldn't. Am I ready to let someone love me?_

"Hey sis."

Hinata jumped as Hanabi startled her.

"Oh, hello Hanabi. Did you have fun with father at the park?"

"Yep. I tired him out though. Anyways how was your tour with your boyfriend?"

"Nar…Naru… he's not my boyfriend. I don't know how to explain how my evening went but it wasn't terrible." Hinata had mixed emotions about her night. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dinner started."

XXX

Kushina kicked down Naruto's door. "NARUTO! IT'S 6:50! GET YOUR BUTT UP FOR SCHOOL." The bed was already made and his book bag was gone. "Huh?"

"Dear, he left about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh… well. It's about time he finally got up on time for once."

XXX

The weekend, which seemed like a decade to Naruto, finally passed. It was Monday. Today he was going to talk to Hinata.

"Oy, Naruto. Are you okay?" Sasuke could tell there was something wrong with him.

"Me? Yeah of course; aren't I always? Haha." He flashed a fake smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"You idiot, do you think I'm an idiot like you?

Naruto glared at him.

"We've been best friends since we were toddlers. I know you. What happened?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I made a mistake. One I hope I can fix."

At that moment he heard a quiet "excuse me" at the door. Hinata was making her way into class trying to get pass the group of kids huddle around a single desk.

He looked at Hinata with both excitement and fear.

"Let me ask you something. Does your mistake have anything to do with her?"

"Yeah." He slumped down in his seat.

*RING RING*

"Alright, class. I'm going to be handing back your tests from last week. As usual Sasuke had the highest score with a 100."

Sasuke slightly smirked.

Mr. Hatake walked past Naruto's desk and laid his test face down.

_Great another crappy grade. Hopefully it isn't too low._ He flipped it over.

_**92\. Good job Naruto. Keep it up. You didn't cheat did you? :) **_

Naruto had a giant look of surprise on his face.

"Don't tell me you got another 'see me after class'".

"Nope. I got a 92." _It was because of her I felt confident enough to take this test and I actually got an A. _

"Good job idiot. Maybe now you have a chance to not be a super idiot. Just a regular one."

Naruto smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. He balled it up and chucked it at Hinata.

_What the? Oh it's writing on this paper._ She opened the note.

_**Hinata, I got a 92! Can you believe that? Thank you for helping me. Also can we talk at lunch? I really want to talk to you. Please. **_

_**\- Naruto**_

She was hesitant, but she turned around and smiled at him and shook her head yes.

* * *

So thanks for reading. I know it's a little rusty but I'm saving all the good stuff for the next couple of chapters. This is just my way of easing back into writing. Anyways I appreciate feedback as always!


	8. Happiness Then Tears

**Hi there! Looks like I had some free time today lol. Still getting back into the flow of things. Happy reading! **

* * *

Naruto waited outside the cafeteria for Hinata. He wasn't sure if she actually was going to show or not. He wanted to fix things as much as possible. After about 10 minutes he was positive she wasn't coming.

_Dammit. She's not coming after all._

When he was starting to give up on her coming, she peaked around the corner. She saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Hello, Naruto." She was so far away from.

"I'm sor… sorry. About running away Saturday. It was rude of me."

"No you shouldn't apologize; you did nothing wrong. Sometimes I speak what I feel and I should always think before I speak."

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. Her breathing got extremely shallow being so close to him.

"Hinata, do you believe in love at first sight? My parents told me about it when I was little. They said I would instantly knew how I felt about someone after I first saw them and it would stick once I actually had a conversation."

"That's the reason you like conversation more than anything?"

Naruto smiled. "You know, I've told several people I like conversation and only my best friend and you remembered. I appreciate people."

Hinata believed him.

"I do believe that you can fall in love with someone as soon as you meet them. The first day my father met my mother, he told her how beautiful she was and that he loved her. She called him crazy for falling in love with someone he just met. He told her he knew without knowing her for years that she was the one." She started to slightly smile thinking of her mother telling her this story years ago. "Of course they had issues like any couple did but they stayed happy and in love till the day she passed."

"Did you think I was crazy?"

"No. I was scared."

"Of me?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what?"

"Disappointing you. I'm not the best at everything. I only excel in school. I don't want you to get your hopes up for something good and it doesn't turn out how you wanted it to Naruto."

He saw the seriousness on her face. Not knowing what to say he just simply hugged her.

"Hinata. At this point, there is nothing that will make me hate you or like you any less than I already do. But, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know it's way too soon to be dating and I'm okay with that. It's just that, I don't want to be apart from you."

*BRING BRING*

_Shit. Lunch is over already. _

Hinata unexpectedly grabbed his hand. "And, I don't want you to be."

XXXXXXX

Study hall was almost over when Sasuke and Sakura finally showed up. Sakura went to the media closet to flip through magazines while she waited for the next class.

Naruto and Hinata were talking when Sasuke approached them.

"Oh hello Sasuke. Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"The same as usual." He saw how close they were sitting next to each other.

**^Will Hinata Hyuuga please report to the office. ^**

"Excuse me."

Sasuke sat beside Naruto. He was studying him very closely.

"Hm. So that's what you did."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"The mistake you made with her. You told her how you felt didn't you?"

_How the hell does he always know these things?_

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"How many times do I have to say that we've been friends since forever. I know you."

He smirked and turned towards Naruto. "Personally, I like her. And you know that's very rare. Just don't be an idiot, idiot."

Sakura came out of the media closet. "Sasuke, I'm going to go to the gym."

"I'm coming with you."

_Jez, don't they ever take a break? _Naruto waved at them as they walked out the doors. "See you guys later."

"Whatever loser."

Hinata was coming as they were going. Sakura waved at her and she was about to stop and speak but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk faster.

"Hi Hinata! Bye Hinata!"

"Um, hell…o Sakura."

_They sure are in a rush. I wonder what has them so antsy. _She thought about what Naruto told her. _Oh my. _She started blushing and proceeded to go inside the library.

"Hinata is everything okay? You were gone for a while."

"Everything is fine. The counselor just wanted to meet me since he wasn't here to do so when I first got here."

"Okay."

**^Attention all juniors and seniors. Due to testing for the numerous amount freshman and sophomores, more teachers will be needed to proctor the tests next period. So all juniors and seniors are free to go home after the bell rings. Thank you.^ **

He smiled big at her. "Do you like ramen?"

"Yes."

*BRING BRING*

XXXXXXX

(slurping noises) "Man I tell you, Ichiraku's has the BEST ramen in town."

"Yes. It is very good." Even though she wanted to be lady like while she ate, she couldn't help but to slurp down her noodles.

While she slurped up her last of noodles one popped her in the eye.

"Ow. That sort of hurt." She kind of giggled.

_She's so cute even when she's being clumsy._

"Haha. Are you alright?" He handed her a napkin. "You took that one straight to the eyeball. See the trick is to gulp when you're at the end. That way you can avoid flying noodles and hot soup spilling on you." He laughed and gulped down the last of his ramen.

She smiled at him and shook her head saying that she understood.

(gulping noise) Hinata wiped her mouth, "Like that?"

They both started to laugh.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked serious for a moment.

"Hinata. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"No, Naruto. Thank you for giving me a chance." He looked at her surprised.

"What I mean by that is, even though I'm not typically what people want you still want to be my friend."

They continue to talk until Hinata's phone rings.

"_**Hello Neji."**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**Just grabbing something to eat. Is there something wrong?"**_

"_**Hinata… it's your father. He's (…)"**_

Suddenly Hinata's eyes got big and she dropped her phone. She started to well up with tears.

"Hinata. What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Hinata?" He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"I… I have to go. I'm sorry." He saw she started to cry and ran after her.

"Oh crap almost forgot." Naruto thought about he forgot to pay. He placed money on the counter. "Here's your money old man. Gotta run!"

"Hinata wait! Let me take you home."

When he reached out to grab her hand she fell into his shoulder and started crying. He rubbed her back and just stood in silence while she sobbed.

_Hinata…_

* * *

Well guys. What's the deal with Hiashi? Lol sorry about the "cliffhanger". I wanted to make that a whole chapter on it's own. Anyways thanks for reading and as always feedback is greatly appreciated.


	9. The ER

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a while since I last posted, but college takes priority. Anyway, this chapter is short but I just wanted to finally post something after a so long. But I hope you enjoy, and sorry to those of you who've been waiting on this massive cliffhanger. Enjoy! **

* * *

Naruto finally got Hinata to stop crying. "Wherever you need to go I'll take you."

"The hospital."

As they drove in silence, he didn't know what to say or what to ask. He just hated to see her like this.

(flashback)

"_**Hello Neji."**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**Just grabbing something to eat. Is there something wrong?"**_

"_**Hinata… it's your father. He's had a severe heart attack."**_

(end flashback)

Hinata started to cry again as she thought about her father.

*buzz buzz*

_**Neji:**_

_**Room 426, hurry. **_

"Naruto. Are we almost there?"

"Yes we're pulling in now."

They rushed inside the hospital and ran up to the 4th floor waiting room.

"There's my little sister."

"I'll go get you some water. Okay?"

She nodded her head and proceeded towards Hanabi. She could see that Hanabi had been crying just as much as she had.

"Hinata." She turned around to see Neji sitting in a chair behind her. "You finally made it. But why was Uzumaki with you?"

"Well I…"

"She needed a ride." He handed her a bottle of water and smiled at Neji.

"Yes, I see. Well, thank you for getting her here safely."

"Is the Hyuuga family here?" They all stood and walked towards the doctor.

"Uh Hinata. I'm gonna go. Call me if you need anything." She nodded as Naruto left.

They all were gathered in a small circle around the doctor. "I'm Dr. Yoka Natsumi. Mr. Hyuuga had a very severe heart attack. He has a serious problem with his heart. We ran some tests and he's had this problem for about maybe four or five years now. Luckily, it can be treated. Not right away of course but within the next couple of months he shouldn't have to worry. He's going to be alright. Right now he's resting but we'll let you know when you can see him."

The family said thank you as a whole.

Hinata would have never thought someone as healthy as her father would have had a heart attack at his age. _It wasn't stress was it? No it couldn't have been. He's only been working his new job for a couple of months and his last job was very good. Four or five years… _She suddenly gasped to herself.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"Do you believe a broken heart can kill you?" She looked up at him and he didn't know what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You and I both know that father is a very healthy man. Do you think ever since my mother passed he's been heartbroken and it's been slowly affecting him?"

"Hinata," Neji hesitated, "is that what you honestly believe?"

She looked out of one of the windows down towards the people and traffic. "Father never mourned her properly. He always kept to himself because he was trying to be strong for Hanabi and me. I never once have seen my father cry about her death, not even during the funeral."

"Your father is a strong man. But sometimes things get to be so hard with all the pressure and feelings, if you don't tell anyone about them or even cry, you're going to eventually break down. This was his break down."

As Hinata quietly continued to stare out the window, Dr. Natusmi came around the corner with news.

"Hyuugas?"

"Yes?"

"His vitals are under control and he's able to have visitors now. I've informed him of his condition and what is to be done about it and he clearly understands. Your job as his family is to make sure to keep his stress levels down until we can be sure he won't have another severe heart attack like this ever again or for as long as possible at least. Two at a time can see him for a little while, then he has to rest."

"Thank you." Hinata shook the doctor's hand.

"When can he go home", Neji asked.

"Within the next three to four days. A week at the most. And don't worry, I'll have a nurse to call his employer and get everything situated. You all just focus on keeping him comfortable and happy." She smiled and walked away.

_Father is going to be ok. Mother do you hear that? He's going to be fine._

_*buzz buzz*_

_**Naruto: Hey. I just wanted to check on you and make sure everything was okay.**_

_**Hinata: Yes. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry I had to cut things so short. I really did have fun. **_

_**Naruto: I'm glad. Listen, if you ever need to talk or you need anything, I'm here. **_

_**Hinata: Thank you Naruto. See you later.**_

Hinata and Hanabi went into her father's room. At first glance, seeing him with all the tubes and needles in him made Hinata almost burst into tears because she had never seen her father like this. She looked at Hanabi who held her head down.

"Hanabi, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just I remembered seeing mother like this as well before, you know…"

"Well father is ok."

"Girls? Is that you?"

They walked over to his side and looked him completely up and down. At nearly the same time both girls threw themselves on top of him and hugged him and started to cry.

"Father we were so worried." Hinata said through sobs.

"I'm fine. Yes, it was a heart attack, but I refuse to leave you girls alone."

He smiled at them and pulled them both in for a big hug. They continued to talk for a little while longer.

"Girls, it's late and you both need sleep. Go home."

They said their goodbyes and left.

When they finally got home, Hinata thought about her entire day. Now that she knew her father was going to be ok, she started to think about Naruto.

_Maybe it's ok to trust him. _

She smiled and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Yay! He's alive. Lol thanks for reading. I don't know how long before the next chapter (hopefully not months), but I will try my best to make one as soon as possible. And thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. **


End file.
